ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 036
"Doom Raizer Part 1" is the 36th episode of the series and 83rd overall. A man working for Sombra named Doom Raizer challenges Sunset Shimmer and the Crusaders to a duel. Featured Duel: Sunset Shimmer, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell vs. Doom Raizer Turn 1: Sweetie Sweetie draws. She then activates "Melodious Tenor" (Left 2) and "Melodious Coloratura" (Right 7) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200) and "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" to fuse it with "Aria the Melodious Diva" in order to Fusion Summon "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Doom Doom draws. He then activates "Reasoning" to have Sweetie declare a Level (As she had a turn already). After that, he must draw until he gets a monster. If that monster is a different Level from the declared Level, then he can Special Summon it. Sweetie declares Level 3. He draws Level 4 "Power Injector", so he Special Summons it (1300/1400) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Psychic Snail" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Power Injector" to pay 600 Life Points (Doom 8000 → 7400) and increase the ATK of "Psychic Snail" by 500 ("Psychic Snail": 1900 → 2400/1200). "Psychic Snail" attacks "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. "Power Injector" attacks Sweetie directly (Sweetie 4000 → 2700). Sweetie activates her face-down "Numerous Healer" to increase her Life Points by 1000 (Sweetie 2700 → 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Applebloom Applebloom draws. She then activates "Blooming Rose Maiden" (Left 1) and "Rambler Maiden" (Right 6) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" (2100/1500) and "Maiden of Autumn's Fall" (500/500) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 5 "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" with the Level 2 "Maiden of Autumn's Fall" in order to Synchro Summon "Maiden of Great Bloom" (2200/2400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Maiden of Great Bloom", it gains 100 ATK for every Plant-Type monster in Applebloom's Graveyard ("Maiden of Great Bloom": 2200 → 2300/2400). "Maiden of Great Bloom" attacks and destroys "Power Injector" (Doom 7400 → 6400). Since a Psychic-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK was destroyed by battle, Doom activates his face-down "Psycho Draw" to draw four cards (One card equal to its Level). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Doom Doom draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Psychic Snail" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Psychic Snail" in order to Tribute Summon "Mind Kraken" (2100/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to reduce the ATK of "Maiden of Great Bloom" by 500 ("Maiden of Great Bloom": 2300 → '''1800/2400) and increase its own ATK by the same amount ("Mind Kraken": 2100 → 2600/1300) until the End Phase. "Mind Kraken" attacks and destroys "Maiden of Great Bloom" (Applebloom 4000 → 3200). '''Turn 5: Scootaloo Scootaloo draws. She then activates "Dino Knight Tricera Guard" (Left 2) and "Dino Knight Tyrano Lancer" (Right 5) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Rush Raptor" (1200/1400), "Velocity Raptor" (1000/1200) and "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Wild Rush Raptor" was Xyz Summoned using "Rush Raptor" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Wild Rush Raptor": 2000 → 2500/2000). She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and double all Battle Damage Doom would take. "Wild Rush Raptor" attacks and destroys "Mind Kraken" (Doom 6400 → 5600). Turn 6: Doom Doom draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Brainiac" (500/2000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (Left 1) and "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Firewall Defender" (1800/0) and "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Sun Ray Salamander" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 7 "Solar Flare Phoenix" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Sun Ray Salamander" in order to Synchro Summon "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Doom activates his face-down "Psycho Cage" to take control of "Solar Phoenix Rebirth". As long as Doom controls "Psycho Cage", "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" cannot attack, defend or Tribute it. The duel continues in the next episode... Trivia *The reason why there was one monster in Applebloom's Graveyard is because "Maiden of Cherry Blossom" is a Pendulum Monster. *The effect of "Psycho Draw" is similar to "Eruption Draw" and "Starburst Draw".